Minta Cium Boleh?
by mechakucha no aoi neko
Summary: Sasuke yg benci anak-anak harus menjaga Naruto yang baru berumur 5 tahun sementara Mikoto dan Kushina pergi. Naruto mau melakukan apa saja selalu dilarang Sasuke,lalu? kalau Naruto minta di cium? apa Sasuke masih menolak? For Indonesian SasuNaru day 2011


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Yang jelas bukan M *plak*

Pair: SasuNaru *seperti biasa*

Warn: OOC stadium akhir, typos, dan banyak kekurangan lain

_***#*#*#**_

Minggu pagi yang cerah, langit biru tanpa awan dan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, cuaca yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan sebenarnya, namun disebuah rumah mewah di tengah kota, rumah milik keluarga Uchiha tapatnya, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun masih bergelung nyaman dalam balutan selimutnya, tidak memperdulikan jarum pendek pada jam kecil di meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya yang sudah mencapai angka 8.

Sosok anak itu tidak terlihat karena selimut tebal hampir menutup seluruh tubuhnya, hanya sedikit rambut hitamnya saja yang menyembul keluar dari balik selimut.

_**Tok tok tok!**_

"Sasuke… Sasuke…"

"Ungh…" anak kecil berambut hitam tadi mengerang tidak nyaman saat telinganya menangkap bunyi ketukan di pintu dan suara seorang perempuan mencoba mengusiknya dari alam mimpi.

"Sasuke… bangun sayang… ini sudah jam 8 pagi nak…" seorang wanita dewasa beranbut hitam sepinggang serta beriris hitam lembut dan memakai celemek putih memasuki kamar anak laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Sasuke tadi lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkan bocah yang masih betah tidur itu.

"Argh… ibu… biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi…" Sasuke mencoba berguling agar terhindar dari tangan ibunya. Namun sang ibu dengan gesit menggapai selimut Sasuke dan menariknya, membuat Sasuke kesal dan membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris hitam pekat yang sama dengan ibunya.

"Kau harus bangun, ini sudah jam 8." ucap ibu Sasuke tegas.

"Hng!" Sasuke masih berusaha berkelit.

"Sas-"

_**KRIIIIING… KRIIIIING**_

"Ah!" baru saja ibu Sasuke mau mencoba membangunkan Sasuke lagi, dia mendengar teelpon di ruang keluarga rumah berbunyi nyaring. "Itachi! Itachi ke sini sebentar!" nyonya Uchiha ini akhirnya memutuskan memanggil Itachi, putra sulungnya.

"Ada apa bu?" Itachi muncul sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke, adiknya. Remaja berumur 17 tahun itu agak bingung melihat ibunya sedang menarik-narik tangan Sasuke yang sedang tidur.

"Hah! Tolong kamu bangunkan Sasuke dulu, ibu mau mengangkat telepon sebentar." dan, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak sulungnya, Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan Itachi langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Itachi yang menghela napas pasrah dengan tingkah ibunya di depan kamar Sasuke

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Itachi memasuki kamar Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli melihat gaya tidur adiknya yang menurutnya aneh. Bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya ketus, pelit bicara dan selalu bertingkah cool plus stoic sekarang sedang tertidur menelungkup dengan tangan dan kepala menjuntai ke bawah, hampir menyentuh lantai akibat tarikan ibunya tadi.

"Sasuke… bangun otouto…" Itachi akhirnya menggantikan ibunya membangunkan Sasuke setelah sebelumnya memotret pose adiknya. Lumayanlah buat bahan ancaman nanti.

_**#*#*#***_

Sementara Itachi membangunkan Sasuke, Mikoto sudah sampai di ruang keluarga dan langsung meraih gagang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi? Rumah keluarga Uchiha, mau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"_Miko-chan?"_ suaralembut perempuan juga menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Kushi-chan? Ini kushi-chan?" Mikoto langsung girang dan heboh sendiri mendapat telepon dari Kushina, temannya sejak kecil

"_Iya, ini aku."_

"Ya ampun! Ini benar-benar kau! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ketemu, teleponan pun jarang. Ah ya, ada apa?"

"_Begini, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-__jalan, sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak bersama-sama, sekalian untuk merayakan ulang tahunku hari ini. Bagaimana?"_

"Ah ya! Hari ini ulang tahunmu! Tentu saja aku mau, kau di mana sekarang?"

"_Aku sedang di taxi, sebentar lagi sampai rumahmu."_

"Aku tunggu, sekalian siap-siap dulu."

"_Ya."_

Dan percakapan singkat itupun terputus. Mikoto menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara berisik dan tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke diseret oleh Itachi menuju kamar Mandi.

#*#*#*

_**TING TONG… TING TONG…**_

"Sebentar!" Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis 'menyadarkan' adiknya dari dunia mimpi dengan menyiram wajah aidknya dengan air dingin langsung berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pintu saat mendengar bunyi bel.

"Itachi?" begitu pintu dibuka, Itachi disambut seorang perempuan berambut merah sepunggung bermata teduh dengan kulit tan yang sedang tersenyum hangat sambil menggendong seorang balita berambut pirang berusia sekitar 5 tahun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher wanita itu.

"Bibi Kushina?" Kushina, wanita berambut merah tadi mengangguk senang saat anak dari sahabatnya ini masih mengingatnya walau sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu. "Ibumu ada?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Akan kupanggilkan. Bibi masuk dulu." Itachi langsung menyeret Kushina ke kursi di ruang tamu lalu meninggalkannya sendirian di sana sementara dia sendiri langsung menuju kamar ibunya.

Dan saat Itachi pergi, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dan bingung melihat ada orang asing yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju sofa sambil menatap Kushina yang sedang menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kau? Kau Sasuke?" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kushina saat dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip Itachi di dekatnya.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menjawab itu,walaupun sebenarnya banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, tentang siapa wanita dihadapannya, kenapa dia bisa masuk, dan dari mana dia tahu namanya.

"Kau sudah besar, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih sebesar Naruto." Kushina menunjuk anak kecil berambut pirang di pangkuannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatap Sasuke dengan mata biru bulat besar yang berbinar.

"Hn." Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai anak-anak yang menurutnya berisik dan pembuat masalh sudah bersiap lari dari situ melihat anak yang baru dia tahu namanya Naruto menatapnya.

"Kushina? Kau sudah lama?" Mikoto menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dengan Itachi yang mengekor di belakangnya. Melihat perhatian Kushina dan Naruto yang teralih pada ibu dan kakaknya, Sasuke langsung pergi ke dapur tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Belum kok. Pergi sekarang?" Kushina langsung menggendong Naruto lagi.

"Iya, eh? Ini Naruto? Kawaii!" Mikoto langsung mencubit pipi Naruto. Naruto yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ibunya lagi. " Ah, maaf. Bibi mengagetkanmu ya?" Mikoto langsung mengelus-elus kepala Naruto. "Ah, Naruto mau dibawa juga?" 

"Hm? Iya. Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian, ayahnya sedang ada rapat penting, Deidara juga sedang ada kegiatan sekolah, jadi terpaksa Naruto kubawa." Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Hm, tinggalkan saja dulu Naruto di sini, biar Itachi dan Sasuke yang menjaganya, hari ini kan kita mau merayakan ulang tahunmu?" Mikoto menoleh pada anak sulungnya, meminta lewat pandangan agar anaknya mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Iya, biar Naruto di sini saja bibi, aku juga ingin bermain dengannya."

"Naru, kau tidak apa ibu tinggal sebentar?" Naruto memandang ibunya lalu mengangguk. " Nah, kalau begitu, mainlah dengan Itachi-nii ya? Ingat! Jangan nakal dan ikuti semua perkataan Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, kaasan!" Naruto langsung menghormat ala tentara.

"Ah, manisnya!" Mikoto langsung mencubit pipi Naruto lagi.

'Kami pergi dulu sayang. Jadilah anak baik." Kushina mencium pipi anaknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Itachi, jaga Naruto dan Sasuke ya? Kami mungkin akan pulang agak sore, ayahmu akan lembur sampai malam." pesan Mikoto pada Itachi.

"Ya, bu."

_**#*#*#***_

Setelah Mikoto dan Kushina pergi, Sasuke muncul dari dapur. "Kenapa anak ini ada di sini, aniki?" Sasuke bertanya ketus sambil melirik Naruto.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ibu meminta kita menjaganya sebentar." Itachi duduk di samping Naruto dan mulai mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Apa! Mana ibu? Kenapa kita harus menjaga dia!" Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan tidak sopannya.

"Ibu pergi dengan bibi Kushina, Naruto tidak mungkin di bawa kan?"

"Kita juga tidak mungkin menjaganya kan?"

"Iya, tap-" belum sempat Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, dia merasakan handphone di saku celananya bergetar, dia langsung mengambilnya dan mulai membaca.

'_From: Dei my eternal love_

_Keriput! Kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak setengah jam yang lalu brengsek! Kalau kau mau membatalkan kencan setidaknya bilang dulu!'_

Itachi langsung melesat ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke. "Mati aku, aku lupa Dei-chan sudah rela berbohong agar bisa kencan, dan aku malah lupa. Aku bisa dibom." gumamnya tidak jelas.

_***#*#*#**_

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang ditinggalkan berdua mulai saling pandang-pandang lagi.

"Nii-chan. Menunjuk-nunjuk olang itu, kata kaa-chan tidak copan loh~" Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Diam kau anak kecil!" Sasuke langsung menurunkan tangannya.

"Kaa-chan bilang, membentak olang juga tidak boleh." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto jadi bertambah kesal.

"Tidak perlu mengajariku, aku bukan dirimu, Dobe."

"Memaki juga tidak boleh, Teme-nii no baka. Nanti kaa-chan malah loh?" alis Sasuke berkedut-kedut, persimpangan jalan muncul di dahinya. Pasalnya, Naruto mengatakan tidak boleh memaki, tapi dia malah memaki Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aniki pergi sebentar! Tiba-tiba ada rapat OSIS di sekolah! Kau jaga Naruto! aku sudah terlambat!" tanpa memberi Sasuke kesempatan membantah, Itachi yang sudah berlari dari kamarnya langsung menuju pintu dan keluar.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling lirik lagi.

"Dengar ya, dobe. Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang. Ini rumahku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun di sini, dan kau! Harus mengikuti aturan di rumah ini!" Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto. "Jangan membantah!"

"Iya..." Naruto teringat pesan ibunya agar menuruti perkataan Sasuke dan Itachi, jadi dia menurut.

"Yang pertama! Tidak boleh membantahku!"

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk patuh.

"Yang kedua, tidak boleh berisik!" Sasuke sekarang sudah duduk di samping Naruto.

"Tidak boleh? Tap-" Naruto berusaha protes, pasalnya dia sendiri tahu kalau dia adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam.

"Peraturan ketiga, tidak boleh protes! Kau juga tidak boleh memakiku seperti tadi."

"Ugh... iya." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Untuk sementara, itu saja dulu. Nanti aku pikir lagi peraturannya." Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur lagi karena perutnya sudah berbunyi. Naruto dengan sigap langsung mengekor di belakang Sasuke, saat Sasuke berhanti berjalan, Naruto otomatis menabrak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Dobe! Kenapa mengikutiku!" Sasuke menoleh kesal ke arah Naruto. dia benar-benar tidak suka anak kecil rupanya.

"Lalu aku halus apa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Grrhh... peraturan keempat! Tidak boleh bertanya balik kalau aku bertanya." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha keras agar tangannya itu tidak secara otomatis menggetok kepala kuning di depannya.

"Oh? Oke~" Naruto menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf 'O'

"Duduk di kursi tadi!" Sasuke menunjuk pintu dapur, bermaksud menyuruh Naruto keluar dapur. Tanpa kata, Naruto berlari kecil menuju tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Hah... baru pagi-pagi aku sudah OOC berlebihan. Ini gara-gara anak itu." Nafsu makan Sasuke langsung menguap entah ke mana, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk minum segelas air putih saja.

_**#*#*#***_

Sementara Sasuke sedang minum di dapur, langkah Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang tamu terhenti saat dia melihat bingkai foto keluarga Uchiha yang diletakkan di meja telepon. Berjinjit pelan, dia berusaha meraih bingkai itu.

"Oi, Dobe. Mau apa k-JANGAN PEGANG ITU!" Sasuke yang baru keluar dari dapur langsung histeris melihat Naruto berusaha meraih bingkai foto. Dengan sigap dia langsung mengambil bingkainya sebelum Naruto sempat meraihnya.

"Peraturan selanjutnya! Tidak boleh memegang barang-barang sembarangan! Kalau pecah bagaimana hah!"

"Ung... ma-maaf..." Naruto jadi takut karena Sasuke membentaknya keras. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Melihat ini, Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah sendiri.

"Peraturan baru, tidak boleh menangis di rumah ini." katanya pelan. Meskipun merasa bersalah, Sasuke tetap tidak mau meminta maaf, malah menambah peraturan.

"I-iya... hiks... aku tidak nangis hiks... kok... hiks." Naruto menyeka air matanya kasar mremakai lengan baju.

"Hah... sini..." Sasuke langsung meletakkan bingkai foto yang tadi dipegangnya lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto dan langsung menggendong bocah pirang yang sedang menangis itu.

"Ung..." Naruto langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke, hal yang biasa dia lakukan pada ibunya sendiri. "Gomen nii-chan, Nalu nakal... hiks. Nii-chan jangan malah."

"Sudah... jangan nangis... nii-chan gak marah kok, nii-chan cuma takut bingkainya jatuh dan kena kepala Naru. Itu saja. Makanya Naru jangan sembarangan, itu bisa bahaya." Sasuke mengelus-elus belakang kepala Naruto untuk menenangkannya. "Hup!" dia memperbaiki posisi Naruto yang merosot dari gendongannya dengan meloncat lalu menangkap tubuh Naruto lagi.

"Maaf..." Naruto akhirnya menunjukkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Wajah yang memerah sehabis menangis dan mata yang sembab.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Dobe." Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kursi dan mendudukkannya di sana. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mau bicara lembut, terutama dengan anak-anak yang dibencinya, itu agak melelahkan buatnya.

"Iya Teme-nii, Nalu gak nangis lagi kok." Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya pada Sasuke. 'anak ini manis, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.' Kira-kira itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Diam di situ!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto yang sudah menuruni kursi, berniat mengikutinya lagi. "I-iya." Naruto cepat-cepat naik ke kursi lagi lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di pojok sofa. Anak ini sangat suka menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Sasuke menghela napas. Dia lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya lalu mulai mengobrak-abrik isi kamar, berusaha mencari satu saja mainan di situ untuk Naruto agar bocah pirang yang entah sejak kapan mulai Sasuke sayangi tidak kesepian.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan satu bebek karet kuning kecil di dalam kardus di atas lemarinya. Dia langsung menuju ruang keluarga lagi untuk memberikan si bebek pada Naruto.

Saat sudah dekat dengan ruang keluarga, Sasuke mendengar suara ribut-ribut, dia pikir Naruto pasti sedang menonton TV, dan benar saja, saat sampai Sasuke melihat Naruto duduk manis di sofa dengan TV yang menyala dan remot di tangan kecilnya. Tidak ada masalah memang, tapi apa yang ditonton anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, melupakan ekspresi stoik Uchihanya.

Wajar mungkin Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, soalnya yang dilihatnya di TV saat ini adalah dua orang laki-laki dan perempuan tanpa busana di mana sang pria sedang menindih wanitanya dan menghujani wajah perempuan itu dengan ciuman.

Wajah Sasuke langsung panas. Dengan sedikit berlari dengan menunduk agar tidak melihat adegan di TV, Sasuke menuju ke arah Nartuo dan berdiri di hadapan bocah pirang itu agar Naruto tidak melihat adegan-adegan menjurus ke rate M seperti tadi lagi. Sasuke juga merebut remot dari tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat menekan tombol yang dia tahu adalah tombol power untuk mematikan TV

"Nii-chan, kenapa dimatikan? Nalu mau liat kakak tadi cium temannya." Naruto bertanya polos pada Sasuke yang membatu, bingung harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan itu.

"Dengar ya, peraturan baru. Tidak boleh sembarangan menonton TV dan tidak boleh bertanya macam-macam padaku. Mengerti?"

"U-uh..." Naruto sebenarnya ingin protes, tapi dia mengingat peraturan pertama dan ketiga dari Sasuke. 'tidak boleh membantah dan tidak boleh protes.' Jadi Naruto diam saja.

"Ini. Main ini saja dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Nii-chan mau menelpon sebentar." Sasuke menyerahkan bebek karet kecilnya pada Naruto. Naruto tidak langsung mengambil bebek itu, dia memandangnya lama lalu pelan-pelan meraih kepala bebek itu dan mengambilnya. Setelah sang bebek sudah ada di tangannya, Naruto menatap bebek itu lama lalu menatap Sasuke. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke risih.

"Ini..." Naruto menunjuk ekor bebeknya "Milip..." lalu menunjuk kepala Sasuke. Ah, bukan. Naruto menunjuk rambut bagian belakang Sasuke yang berdiri melawan gravitasi, persis ekor bebek karetnya.

"Ingat peraturan ketiga, Dobe? Tidak boleh memaki kan?" persimpangan jalan sudah muncul lagi di dahi Ssuke.

"Kenapa? Nalu kan tidak calah, Nalu tidak memaki, Nalu kan hanya bicala jujul. Kata kaa-chan, Nalu tidak boleh bohong." Naruto menjawab sambil memeluk bebek karetnya.

"Ugh... Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sasuke yang sadar apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang benar jadi tambah kesal. Dia mulai meninju-ninju sandaran sofa, tidak mungkin dia akan meninju Naruto, kalau anak itu menangis bisa gawat.

"Nii-chan kenapa? Kok sofanya dipukul? Kacian kan?" Naruto menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

"Anak kecil diam saja! Sial sial sial! Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga anak ini" entah dapat dari mana, di tangan Sasuke sudah ada kertas bertuliskan 'ITACHI' dengan tinta spidol merah. Dia langsung meremas-remas kertas itu, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kertas tak berdosa yang kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Hng? Ya sudah." Naruto langsung asik sendiri dengan bebek karetnya. Dia memencet-mencet bebek itu lalu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

_**#*#*#*#***_

Setelah merasa agak tenang dan bisa megendalikan dirinya lagi, Sasuke melirik jam dinding besar yang tergantung di dekat TV. '11.45? cepat sekali? Bukankah tadi masih jam 8?' Sasuke membatin bingung. Rupanya dia tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang dia gunakan untuk menonjok-nonjok sofa, memaki-maki Itachi dan menyumpahi pemuda itu, juga merenungi nasib sialnya yang harus bersma Naruto.

"Dobe, kau lapar?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang sedang menelungkup menghadapnya. Anak itu sejak tadi sudah bosan bermain bebek karet, jadi dia memandangi wajah Sasuke terus-terusan sambil menelungkup di sofa. Menurutnya, Sasuke yang sedang berekspresi marah itu lucu.

"Ung..." Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Anak bayi biasa makan apa ya? Kau mau makan Sun atau biskuit?" Sasuke mulai berpikir. Naruto yang mendengar kata 'bayi' langsung bangun dan duduk lalu menjulurkan tangan kecilnya ke arah kepala Sasuke kemudian menarik helai hitam yang mirip dengan bebek karetnya tadi.

"AKU BUKAN BAYI! TEMEEEE!"

"ARRRGGGHHHHH! PERATURAN TAMBAHAN! TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIAK!"

"KAU JUGA BELTELIAK TEME! LASAKAN INI!" Naruto menaiki punggung Sasuke sehingga dia lebih mudah menjambak-jambak rambut pantat bebeknya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! DOBE!" Sasuke mencubit pantat Naruto yang masih betah di punggungnya.

"AW! TEME-NII MECUM! HYAAAAA!" Naruto menarik telinga Sasuke ke arah yang berlawanan.

"KAU BILANG APA, KUNING?" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang menjewernya.

"AKU BILANG KAU MECUM, HITAM!" sekarang si bocah berambut pirang menarik pipi putih Sasuke.

"SILAU!" Sasuke membanting Naruto ke sofa lalu mencubit pipi bergaris kumis kucingnya.

"SULAM!" Naruto memukul-mukul jidat Sasuke.

"BAYI!"

"KAKEK!"

_**#*#*#***_

_Satu setengah jam kemudian_

"Hah... durian..."

"Hah... hah... bebek..."

"Pendek hah..."

"Tiang hah... lictlik..."

"Aku lelah." Sasuke berbaring di lantai dengan Naruto bersandar kelelahan di dadanya.

"Teme-nii, lapaaaal." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang sudah hampir tertidur saking lelahnya.

"Sudah hampir jam setengah dua." Sasuke bangun lalu menggendong Naruto ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di meja. "Ada makanan apa ya?" Sasuke membuka kulkas dan menemukan sayuran dan tomat beserta ramen instan.

"WAIIII! LAMEN!" Naruto berdiri di atas meja. "Teme-nii! Aku ma-"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke mengambil sayur-sayuran dari dalam kulkas lalu menutup kembali pintu kulkans.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..." Naruto mulai mau menangis lagi.

"Makan makanan berpengawet seperti itu akan membuatmu semakin Dobe. Ingat peraturan nomor 1, tidak boleh membantah! Makan salad ini!"

"Ung... hiks... lamen..." walau menangis, Naruto tetap memakan salad ekltra tomat yang dibuatkan Sasuke untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang! Tidak boleh menangis!"

"Iya."

_**#*#*#***_

Selesai makan, Sasuke dan Naruto menonton TV. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar memonopoli remot, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyentuhnya, takut kejadian film rate M seperti sebelumnya terulang.

Sehabis nonton, kedua bocah itu bermain bersama. Di bilang bermain juga tidak tepat sih, mereka berdua hanya bertengkar sepanjang permainan. Niatnya sih mau main monopoli, tapi mereka malah adu mulut lalu saling lempar dadu dan miniatur rumah juga hotel dalam monopoli.

Bermain PS juga mereka tetap bertengkar, Naruto yang tidak tahu caranya bermain menekan sembarang tombol, dan tanpa sengaja itu membuatnya menang. Sasuke yang tidak terima kalah menjitak Naruto dan Naruto membalas dengan menonjok Sasuke.

Hanya satu hal yang membuat Naruto menangis lagi, Sasuke mengajaknya bermain catur yang 'butuh strategi'. Naruto yang kesal melemparkan semua pionnya pada Sasuke lalu pergi menangis di sudut ruangan. Sasuke hanya menhela napas pasrah melihat Naruto kini mencoret-coret temboknya.

Sepanjang bermain juga banyak sekali peraturan baru yang dibuat Sasuke untuk Naruto, di antarnya, tidak boleh memilih permainan apa yang akan mereka mainkan, tidak boleh protes kalau Sasuke menang, tidak boleh menyerah sebelum permainan selesai, tidak boleh bersuara kalau menang, dan banyak lagi tidak boleh-tidak boleh lainnya.

_***#*#*#**_

Menjelang sore, Sasuke memandikan Naruto, bahkan saat mandipun mereka masih sempat bertengkar.

"Teme-nii! Cabun apa ini! Aku tidak mau! Baunya aneh! Aku mau yang wangi jeluk!"

"Tidak ada, Dobe! Pakai ini saja!" Sasuke mengguyur badan Naruto dan memakaikannya sabun

"Tidak mau!" Naruto balas mengguyur Sasuke yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Kau ini!" Sasuke memukul pantat Naruto.

'Nya! Mesum!" Naruto balas mencubit perut Sasuke.

"Aduh!"

"Ittaaaaai!"

"Aaaaaaa!"

"Lacakan ini!"

"Kubalas!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka berlanjut. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka semakin akrab karena pertengkaran itu.

_**#*#*#***_

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam, tapi tidak satupun dari Itachi, Mikoto atau Kushina yang menunjukan tanda-tanda akan pulang. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah mulai mengantuk langsung menggendongnya lagi sebelum si bocah pirang tertidur di sofa.

"Teme-nii?" Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Hn?" Sasuke sudah kembali pada sifat cool Uchihanya.

"Cucu."

'Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Nalu mau cucu."

"Kau saja belum dewasa dan menikah, Dobe, bagaimana kau bisa punya cucu?" Sasuke manatap Naruto dalam gendongannya.

"Iih! Cucu! Cucu cokelat!" Naruto menjewer telinga Sasuke lagi.

"Aw! Susu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bilang dari tadi kenapa?" Sasuke berjalan menuju dapur.

"Nalu kan sudah bilang?" balas Naruto saat Sasuke mendudukkannya di meja.

"Tunggui di sini, tidak boleh pindah-pindah tempat."

"Iya~ tuan 'tidak boleh'" Naruto manyun.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa mendengar ejekan Naruto, dia langsung membuat dua gelas susu coklat hangat untuk Naruto dan dirinya sendiri. Selesai meminum susu, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan menggantikan pakaian Naruto dengan piamanya waktu kecil yang agak kebesaran di tubuh kecil Naruto.

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidurnya dan ikut berbaring di samping bocah kecil itu.

"Teme-nii, nyanyi." Satu lagi permintaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa." Sasuke berbaring menghadap Naruto.

"Tapi kan Na-"

"Peraturan, tidak boleh protes." Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Teme-nii..." Sasuke sudah hampir tertidur saat Naruto memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa sekarang hah?" Sasuke bertanya kesal.

"Ungg... dali tadi kan Teme-nii bilang tidak boleh telus~"

"Lalu?"

"Cekalang, Nalu minta peluk, boleh tidak?" Sasuke kaget mendengar permintaan Naruto. agak malu, dia melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Naruto dan tangan yang satunya lagi melewati leher bawah Naruto dan mendekapnya, membawa Naruto merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke menyamankan posisinya memeluk Naruto.

"Teme-nii?"

"Apa lagi Dobe?"

"Minta cium boleh?" Sasuke hampir terjungkal dari tempat tidur mendengar permintaan bocah pirang dalam pelukannya sekarang.

"Cium?" Sasuke memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ung! Kaa-chan celalu cium Nalu cebelum tidul."

"Ugh..." Sasuke perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Naruto lembut. Wajahnya saat ini sudah sangat merah.

'Bukan di citu!"

"Apa?"

_**CUP**_

Dengan cepat Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke lalu kembali berbaring. "Kaa-chan celalu cium Nalu di bibil." wajah Sasuke semakin merah mendengarnya.

'Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Teme-nii~" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan langsung tertidur.

"O-oyasumi." Sasuke menjawab gugup, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Setelah mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, Sasuke ikut tertidur.

_**FIN**_

Naruto~ cium aku~ *di tendang rame-rame.*

Happy SasuNaru Day~ aduuuh aku mau ngomong apa lagi ya? *dibakar readers."

Eh, Sasuke OOCnya parah banget ya? Hehehe, aku sih mikirnya Sasu kecil orangnya gak stoik kok, Sasu kecil itu anak yang cerewet dan maniiii~s kayak di episode waktu dia di gendong Itachi pulang itu~ maniiiiis *bletak*

Gomen ya kalau fic ini banyak kekurangannya dan aneh. Segitu aja deh*udah bener-bener gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi* hehe.

Repiew repiew, yang gak repiew bayar rp 20.000 hehehe

Review please…

Mechakucha no aoi neko a.k.a Mecha


End file.
